metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jim Logan
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Snake8.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluerock (Talk) 00:21, November 13, 2012 Re:MY images I understand your wanting to help out, and why you did it the way you did. The Wiki itself is partly to blame. We generally try to have one image of each thing, the highest quality. It is also advisable to avoid flooding pages and sections with images. We've had a lot of problems with this recently, mostly due to new game releases. This kind of incident is generally handled by linking to the appropriate pages in the section. This way we avoid adding images to illustrate a single minor mention and direct readers to more information.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello: Get on skype. Hello: You told me that you had a "skype", but alright. Go to "www.skype.com", and click "create account"; it takes no more than 3 minutes. Friend me: "timmypotco" (no caps, no spaces), and if that doesn't work, try "timmyjones9089" It will be worth it. The meeting this weekend will be comprised of nearly 30 "Wikians". Wal-Mart preorder Hi. I know this isn't among your regular material, but could you preorder Rising at Wal-Mart (assuming you haven't done a preorder already at either it or a separate location) and then create an article on the exclusive CD? I'd do it myself, but I already preordered it at GameStop for the artbook. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello, if I may intrude. The Soundtrack is instrumental and conatins 32 tracks, each appoximately 2:50.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 23:19, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Just a query. Hey, my names Thomas. I was wondering if you knew much about the Metal Gear saga, or if you have joined up for the same reason as me, to learn something. If you do know, can you please join the live chat so we can talk? Or is there a private chat section on here? Either way, I am simply looking to learn the chronological order of the Metal Gear games. I am making a list of movies on youtube, and categorizing them via title and series order, and found many game movies for Metal Gear including "Twin Snakes" "Rising Revengeance" and "MGS 4". I am looking to learn the order of all of them, so i can find the movies and add them to the list, in the right order. Tmhw1 (talk) 23:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Let's talk more about A Dark In The Light tomorrow at around 3-5 pm Hello. If you have the time check out my new blog. It's a MGS related blog. Bye.--R.S 02:24, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Where and how can we chat again? Hey. Hello if you have the time would you please read my new blog. See you later.--R.S 03:26, January 10, 2014 (UTC) We'll talk at 9-10pm, is that cool? Sorry but I'm rehearsing for a play on Saturdays. I have some new ideas for that Metal Gear fanfic. Also, could you send me a link to all the blogs I SHOULD read? I already read "Metal Gear Solid: Ghosts of War" which was pretty good. What link? I'm not getting it.--R.S 05:11, January 12, 2014 (UTC)